With advancements in the digital era, not only have the number of electronic devices used in a household increased, the functionalities associated with such devices, such as a smartphone and a Television (TV), have also increased. Multiple user interfaces or modified hardware accessories, may be required to facilitate remote interaction with multiple devices. Further, user participation and/or end-user configurations may be required to facilitate a seamless remote interaction. In certain scenarios, a user may want to control such devices efficiently with a single user interface. However, such user interfaces may not optimize usage and minimize user effort for seamless and enhanced user experience. For example, while watching a favorite program on the TV in a room, a user may need to go to another room. In such a case, the user may miss some interesting moments or scenes in the program. Such a viewing experience may be undesirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.